The massage devices of the prior art mainly comprise a massage head and a stick body housing an actuating device. The conventional massage devices have the disadvantages as follows.                a. The massage head produces vibrations of mild amplitudes.        b. The frequency of the vibration is fixed.        c. The massage head cannot do substantial reciprocating motions along the longitudinal direction.        d. The vibration of the massage head is driven mechanically and the mechanism could wear out after a limited period of time.        e. Therefore, the maintenance cost is high.        
Therefore, inventing a massage device capable of doing substantial reciprocating motions and having better durability is significant.